supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Chimera (Daughter of Heaven and Hell)
Chimera is the fifth oldest natural born of the Father and Mother of All. Chimera is also the very known first monster hybrid of her kind. She is also one of the Monster Generals and Alpha of hybrid monsters her mother created. Biography Chimera was the fifth natural born of Adam and Eve. Like her older siblings, she was meant to be one of the Monster General of the monster army. Chimera was shocked and furious that her father was imprisoned and her mother was banished. Like her other five siblings, she and the others went their separate ways and traveled around the world. Chimera was defeated by the hands of Bellerophon, who had the help of Pegasus. The battle took place in Lycia, where Chimera terrorized innocent citizens and nearby lands. Chimera lost due of her disadvantage of being unable to reach Bellreophon since he rode on Pegasus, who can fly, so they were a safe distance of her fiery breath and heads. Chimera rested in a coma after being severely damaged and near death. She laid asleep for over a thousands of years to heal her wounds. Powers and Abilities Chimera is strong enough to equal or potentially overwhelm Ophanim or Hell Knights. She possesses common supernatural powers. * Elemental Manipulation: Chimera can manipulate the basic elements of nature. He uses fire, earth or temperature attacks. ** Pyrokinesis: Chimera is capable of shooting fire from her mouth or palm of her hands. ** Toxikinesis: Chimera can poison a person or individual as her claws or teeth are coated with venom. She is capable of poisoning an angel, but it will only cause them hallucination and it wont last long. It can kill humans, monsters, and lesser demons. * Immortality: Chimera is over a thousand years old. She cannot age or wither and can potentially live for a million, if not, billions of years. * Natural Weaponry: Chimera can use natural weapons from her body such as jaws or claws. ** Enhanced Jaws: Chimera has an incredible bite force, capable of crushing through dense metals such as steel. Her teeth are coated with venom. ** Retractable Claws: Chimera can use retractable claws that are capable of tearing through steel and they are coated with venom. * Nigh-Invulnerability: Chimera cannot be harm by conventional weaponry, aliments, or diseases. She can be harm or killed by stronger supernatural weaponry or entities. * Shape-Shifting: Chimera can transform into her true form and all of her powers and abilities are at a higher degree. * Super Senses: Chimera has supernatural senses and they are quite in fact very heighten than most of her siblings. She can detect a person's scent and body temperature like a snake * Super Strength: Chimera has supernatural strength to overwhelm younger angels or lesser demon. She has incredible might, even against those equal with her. She can overwhelm all angels except Dominion, Watcher, and Seraphim, all demons except Princes of Hell, Dukes, and Cain, all monsters except Adam, Eve, Ladon, Nima, Seth, Hydra, and Leviathan. Vulnerabilities Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping * Holy/Hellfire: Holy or hellfire can only harm Chimera. * Magic: High level of magic spells/rituals can harm or possibly kill Chimera. Destroying Beings * Ancient Monsters: Adam, Eve, Ladon, Seth, Nima, Hydra, and Leviathans can kill her. * Archangel Level Entities: Beings on the same level as an Archangel can destroy Chimera. * Cambion: Chimera can equally match or overwhelm with a regular Cambion. Malik or Empowered Cambions can destroy her. * Greater Demons: Chimera can overwhelm any demon below a Hell Knight and equal with one. Princes of Hell, Dukes, or Cain can kill her. * High Tier Deities: Warrior/Magic Practitioners Deities, Chief Deities, and Titans can kill Chimera. * Higher Angels: Chimera can overwhelm regular angels and equal an Ophanim. Dominion, Grigori, and Seraphim can kill her. * Mid Tier Nigh-Omnipotence Entities: Cassandra, Arch-Cambions/Nephilims, Shards, Demiurges, or beings that reach mid tier nigh-omnipotence can destroy Chimera. * Nephilim: Any Nephilim can overwhelm and kill Chimera. * Primordial Entities: The first beings in existence can destroy Chimera effortlessly. Weapons * Angelic Weaponry: Any angelic weaponry can kill Chimera. * Death's Scythe: The personal weapon of Death can kill anything in creation. * Divine Weaponry: Divine Weapons of the old gods can harm or kill Chimera. * The First Blade: The First Blade powered by the Mark can kill anything. * The Colt: The Colt can kill anything except for five things in creation. Chimera is not one of them. Category:Daughter of Heaven and Hell Category:Fanon Characters Category:Females Category:Female Category:Monsters Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Season 8 Villains Category:Strongest of Species Category:Hybrid Category:Alive Category:Villains Category:Alpha